The luggage compartment of vehicles is generally provided with a loading floor fastened to a floor plate or a supporting structure of the vehicle. The loading floor is typically configured as a substantially planar surface for facilitating the loading procedure and receiving the load of the loaded goods. Moreover, when loading vehicles, it is often a problem to fasten objects securely so that the objects are fixed to the vehicle during travel. To this end, known loading floors have, for example, fixed eyes for receiving lashing straps or even fastening elements which are displaceable on loading rails. The fastening elements typically are able to be moved into a plurality of positions and on which, for example, eyes for lashing straps are arranged. The loading floor may be made up of a plurality of profiled elements which include such loading rails. In some vehicles, an optional use as a luggage compartment or as a passenger compartment is also possible. In this case, there is the option of fastening seats to the loading floor.
A loading floor with integrated loading rails is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,671, the loading floor consisting of individually extruded elements which are adhesively bonded together. A floor plate is disclosed in EP 1 901 955 B1 which consists of a plurality of parallel elements which in each case are fastened to a floor of a vehicle. A floor plate is disclosed in EP 1 701 860 B1 which consists of profiled rail parts and profiled floor parts and which is fastened to the floor panel of transport vehicles, wherein the profiled rail parts and profiled floor parts may be mechanically locked together. A vehicle floor is disclosed in WO 01/38127 A1, the vehicle floor being made up of a plurality of interlocking elongate profiled components, wherein some of the profiled components have grooves extending in the longitudinal direction for receiving anchoring elements for fastening a seat or a wheelchair holder.
A loading floor is described in the unpublished patent application DE 10 2011 079 337.2, which is incorporated in the present application by way of reference. The loading floor consists of a plurality of profiled elements which are connected together, wherein at least some profiled elements include at least one loading rail and at least one connecting region for connecting to a further profiled element. The loading rail has a longitudinal groove for receiving sliding blocks in a longitudinally displaceable manner and the loading rail is integrated in the respective profiled element and is configured separately from the at least one connecting region. In GB 2,353,769 A it is proposed that a vehicle floor consists of a plurality of preformed floor components which are able to be joined together and which have internal elongate channels which may be used, for example, for guiding cables.
Both when using such a loading floor for fastening seats in a vehicle intended for passenger transport and/or region of a vehicle and when using the loading floor in a luggage compartment of a vehicle, it is necessary to illuminate the space defined by the loading floor. In the known manner, the luggage compartment and/or passenger compartment may be illuminated by a lamp, for example, arranged on a wall or on the ceiling. However, it may not possible to achieve optimal illumination thereby.
It is desirable to provide a loading floor of the aforementioned type and a profiled element for a loading floor, wherein improved illumination of the interior defined by the loading floor is made possible.